


Working Late AU

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Insecure Thranduil, M/M, Possibly cheating Bard, Suspicions, divorce threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Thranduil suspects that Bard is cheating on him every time he says he’s working late, so he goes over to his workplace to catch him in the act
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Working Late AU

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know i've been MIA for a while. Me apologies for that, but the tale goes on and i hope you like this piece.
> 
> Apologies for any grammatical errors.

It was like the presence of something sneaking up behind him; neck hairs standing up and a shiver running down his spine.

Bard was cheating on him. He was a 110% sure of it and tonight he was going to catch him in the act.

For weeks now, Bard has been working late at the police station. He suddenly had to stay late after his shift to finish his paper work and when he would come home later, he would smell of water, soap and something that Thranduil was sure was ladies perfume or lotion. 

He figured that after sex with this woman, Bard would take a shower in her bathroom to rid himself of the smell and he would come home as though nothing had happened. Then when Thranduil would start kissing him, silently asking for sex, Bard would gently deny him, telling him that he was too tired, that he would make it up to him.

He eventually would make it up to Thranduil; setting up a candlelight dinner on the evenings he would come home early and even having the best morning sex ever before leaving for work.

But now, Thranduil didn’t want Bard to make it up to him, he didn’t want the morning sex and the candlelight dinner. He just wanted Bard to be home at the usual reasonable time, when supper was just finished being cooked and they would have the rest of the evening alone with each other, watching TV or lying in bed, talking.

So, who could ever blame him for what he was about to do?

He woke up as usual that morning, made breakfast for his husband, told him that he would be helping his friend Feren out with babysitting later in the day, kissed him goodbye and watched his beloved husband climb into his Mustang cruiser and drive off to work.

He spent the rest of the day packing up his clothes and belongings into his travelling bags and he took out the brown A4 envelope he had hidden in one of them and read the papers inside once again to make sure all was in order. He had requested them just three days ago and his lawyer, Galion had delivered them to him, asking if he was sure about what he claimed about Bard. Thranduil had said yes, that he was going to divorce the bastard for committing adultery. His lawyer just shook his head and left him to his planning.

Thranduil placed the envelope on the bed and zipped up all his bags once he was done. He then took a shower, cleaned, read a book and later got dressed to the nines to remind Bard that he was about to lose a very good-looking faithful husband, and he also wanted to make the whore he’s fucking, jealous.

By the time he looked at his watch, it was an hour past the time Bard was supposed to be home.

He grabbed his phone and the envelope with the divorce papers and headed out the house, locking up after himself and sliding into his expensive SUV Bard had bought for him on their eleventh anniversary. He drove a little quicker than he usually would, heart beating faster the closer he got to Dale police station. He had commanded himself not to shed a single tear or even fall for Bard’s pleading, because he had spent the past weeks crying himself to sleep the moment Bard’s car left the driveway.

He had cried enough.

Eleven years of marriage to the love of his life was about to go down the drain. He still loved Bard with all his heart, a small part of him begging him to turn a blind eye on what his husband was doing with someone else. But for fucks sake he was Thranduil, he didn’t need to depend on a man to make his world go around, he didn’t need this bullshit and more importantly, if he was to stay, how much longer could he handle being touched by Bard? Those same hands were touching some whore right now, those same lips that kissed him might be on her dirty pussy, that same cock that drove him insane could be deep within her, making her scream and beg for release. How dare she touch his man, how dare she seduce him?

He growled angrily when he parked his car near the station and he tried to think about who this mystery woman could be, splaying her legs open for her man to take. He was no longer mad at Bard, he was mad at whoever was seducing him.

He took out the divorce papers from the envelope and ripped them in half, his anger taking over. No bitch was going to steal his man from him. Eleven years of marriage to the love of his life was worth being saved. He was going to fight for his Bard, he was going to march into his office and yank the skank by the hair. He would bash her against the station’s corridors before dragging her out into the parking lot and he would show her exactly what happens to whores who touch his husband.

He got out the car and threw the papers into the nearest bin, setting them alight and watching them burn to a crisp to hype himself up for what he was about to do. He was going to make this right with Bard, even if it meant getting fucked by him in the office on his desk later for barging in, for everyone to see, he was going to make it right.

He watched the last piece of paper burn and he stormed straight into the station, icy-white hair following him furiously.

He greeted the receptionist with a sweet smile and headed straight for Bard’s office, ready to burst in and teach a whore a lesson.

He turned the small passage and spotted Bard’s office door at the end of the hallway, his name and surname written with golden letters on it; **_Bard Bowman._**

He heard Bard’s voice inside say; “It’s okay baby” and he burst into the office, eyes wild and searching.

“Thranduil?” Bard gasped out in surprise and confusion. He hadn’t expected his husband to burst into his office looking like he was ready to kill someone.

Thranduil’s eyes landed on him and he hissed angrily, looking to the small bundle of soft-looking blankets in Bard’s arms, held up against his chest. A tiny hand reached out from it and Thranduil felt his heart skip a beat.

Bard was not only cheating on him, but he had a baby too. Who the fuck was the whore he had impregnated?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
